Land of Pictures 13
Sitemap Picture Commentary Continued PAGE 13 : EVEN MORE Awesome and Wonderous Pictures (best part of this wiki) WW1 Site of a horrendous bloody battle. Thinking about 'heavily armed' as the writers claimed about Columbia ... Maybe they know little about what constitutes real armament in that era, and what it takes to actually be 'heavily armed'. In WW1 they had to built railroads to the trenches to supply the artillery. Where does Columbia's ammunition come from (huge industrial complexes), and what wheel-barrows did they use to reload the popguns they had ? So Columbia attacked Peking in the Boxer Rebellion ?? Sustained artillery barrages eat huge piles of ammunition just to saturate a very small area, leaving most of a large target like a city intact. So it was 'symbolic' I guess, and actually maybe not so much of an international incident after all (and wasn't America fighting there against the 'rebels' anyway? SO how is firing some few shells willy-nilly really supposed to be so controversial ? More a hack job - "lets tie it into real world history", without apparently actually knowing that much about 'real world history' -- just to sound like something significant to the teenagers who haven't been taught much beyond having 'heard' Boxer Rebellion (if even that). The Intel 4004. The first microprocessor (was designed for the central guts of a calculator). Has the approximately 2300 transistors. Designed 1970, Released 1971. My section on Bio-Electronics would have some equivalent in fabricated nerve tissue to operated similar to this (and fit within a space of one of those Thinker Tubes you saw strewn about Minerva's Den). Such computing power in a small package would be required to make automation like the Security Flybots work (and massed to make 'The Thinker' and its pseudo-AI possible). Why carry that 'brick' of an Audio Diary around, when there could have been seperate 'media' that could have served just as well (all nice and glowey, they wouldn't be allowed to be missed by the player in the game). Magnetized wires were used for recordings BEFORE magnetic tapes existed (very fine wire on a small spool could be hundreds of feet long). SO you could have a small cartridge-like thing (this thing is actually a SteamPunk USB flashdrive some creative person made), and only need the Player (and anyone else using these things) to carry ONE Tape Player. (IE- Ryan, being a very busy man, would need a wheel barrow full of those bricks for all the memos he would have got/made.) Big Daddy (Delta/Sigma) probably would have one built into the suit (BTW, what music WOULD a BD listen too on ITS tape deck ???) Beneath Columbia, in its very bowels, even below the teeming masses of the hovels of the lower-class serfs, there was the miasma which flowed throughout the city. Stupidity and ignorance reigned unlike anything existing in the real world. Quantum juice fantasy flowed and overwhelmed all logic in its path. They did have big chunks of 'land' underneath the buildings (that was in one of the first pictures I saw about Infinite BS, making me immediately label it fantasy, unworthy of a Bioshock game). Too bad we didn't get to see the sewers ( Elizabeth : "My dress is getting covered in this muck, and the smell is almost unbearable !!!" Booker : "Welcome to the real world, girl...") "Today the Pneumo, Tomorrow Rapture !!" Splicing Cats was a bad idea. This (1898 real world) is what the beach scene at Columbia's Battleship Bay SHOULD have looked like. They are a bunch of prudish Psuedo-Bible-Thumpers (seriously Ken Levine and his sychophants have a very warped vision of Christianity), and simply 'showing leg' in public was the "Work of the Devil" to such people at that time. Again, Anachro-Fail by the Infinite BS game writers. Crystal Palace Exposition (London) 1951. THAT is an impressive interior. Actually much more impressive than Columbia's rather heavy-handed pseudo 'holy' motif. To coin a phrase : "The Crystal Palace shat bigger than Columbia" Germany (an up and coming World Power) wanted the prestige of capturing or destroying the Pirate City of Columbia. Here, is one of their well engineered Anti-Quantum-Particle devices being tested. Its intended use was to neutralize Columbias 'floaty' particles and to bring it to the ground where German armed forces could simply invade and capture it. The Kaiser simply said "Make it so". Cat (alternate) Universe Elizabeth - "Bring us the Cat and Wipe Away your Debt" ALL things are possible in infinite multiverse - its why its such a weak plot crutch. Yes, Columbia built Zeppelins (airships). SO easy to say, so hard to justify. Look at this thing (A REAL AIRSHIP). Cheap Aluminum didn't exist yet (metallic aluminum was SO expensive before that it was actually used in the crowns of royalty ...) Likwise OTHER light weight alloys, with which you couldnt build any more than a tiny primitive airship, didnt exist yet either. Oh yes, Fink or the Luteces (those universal geniuses pull those alloys out of their arses ... Yeah, sure they did ...) Mighten they have pulled a better storyline out of one of those Tears ?? Those tubes connecting many buildings (on multiple levels) are fine and good, but can't really substitute for the way Autos (and other street transport) work in a real city. The Bathysphere system facilities are huge (are seen as large separate buildings/spaces in-game) and would take a good chunk out of these buildings (no sign of it in this pix). AE and Trolley Trams would work for longer distances, but thus really are more the equivalent to buses inflexibly transporting along limited routes. SO alot of walking is probably required ... We didn't see any golf carts anywhere, which might have been a nice solution (probably electric would be good - noise-wise/smog-wise). Alot of terrain filler steps and 'stairs' would have to be eliminated (Ramps !! ... That's the Ticket!!!) Al Capone's cell at Eastern State Penitentiary. He was later transferred to Alcatraz (which DIDN'T look as nice as this). And NO, Frank Fontaine's cell WOULDNT have looked like this as all his money would go to his victim reparations. McClendon Home Computer System Typical components for a batch type computer operation (Sorry not even DOS yet) I AM WAHL OF BORG !!! Reed Wahl doesn't just have a "Pocket Protector" - He has two whole pockets full of pens ... (hmm maybe he should have been able to throw them like 'Throwing Knives'). From Minervas den. Somewhat oversized from typical computer vacuum tubes and simplified with too few pins (simpler to render). Seriously you dont toss them on the ground (everywhere), there would be a whole department recycling/rebuilding these thing in Rapture. Take these to later be used for the Bio-Electronic 'modules' used for the THINKER. Ryan never used verbage like this. Its misleading (intentionally ?) as it appears more likely to be Fontaine (post 'twist') cleaning out Ryan loyalists. Guns like these could make short work of Comstock's Columbia. They have no problem firing large explosive projectiles to 20000-30000 feet up. BTW THIS is why you don't Splice cats. Looks familiar ... Receptionist in Minervas Den ??? I could have seen more than a few businesses in Rapture having these McClendon brand robotic 'help desks'. (This here I believe is from GM ) 'Colorized' turn of century postcard. Columbia could have had things like these (actually so many edges would make way too many people nervous (Finks biggest seller of ALL his products - was Laudanum, to alleviate this chronic anxiety of Columbian's - Fink's Guaranteed Holy Water - "Leaves You Free as the Clouds" ) Who needs plausibility when you can have big frickin stuff and need to sail around a small pathetic track loop limited within a level? You would think moving through a 'floating' city would be much more free. Called a monorail, but this type actually had 2 rails at the top to keep the cars upright. A Gyro thingee might have made it better (there were some real world trains that attempted to use that mechanism). THIS was you great grandfathers hi-fi stereo... At one time before tube amplifiers they had a mechanism to amplify using compressed air - for large installations. (this isn't really stereo, instead it has a quick change system). Yes this is real. Perhaps what the 'Vaterland' would have had if the Germans had engineered it ... We coulda had something neat like this, but Noooooooo... (Those 'zep' things in Columbia look so feeble compared to this). Actually THIS could make a rather creepy thing that Utopian Gil Alexander sails around the Abyss in (even if you 'killed' him in BS2, do you really think he would STAY dead ?) By the end, Fluffy The Conqueror controlled nearly half of Rapture McKeen Motor Car. Contemporary of Columbia (manufactured 1905-1917). Internal-Combustion engines made them possible, and were more practical than a whole train.